marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Team X (Yost Universe)
| form = | wxm = | aemh = | video = | other = X-Men }} :Team X is from the Christopher Yost Animated Universe. Team X is the team assembled by . Members * - Leader. Possibly dead. * - Still active on team. * - Whereabouts unknown. Last seen being crushed by Hulk. * - Possibly dead. Last seen unconscious before facility blew up. * - Possibly dead. Last seen unconscious before facility flew up. * - Genetically created by Weapon X to be on team. Others * / - Attempted to be brainwashed but escaped. * - Brainwashed into joining the team but left when his memories were restored. * - Logan's lover. He sacrificed himself so she could escape. * - Brainwashed into joining the team but escaped. History The team was formed by Weapon X and was comprised solely of s. It is unknown whether the members had voluntarily joined or were brainwashed as Wolverine was. The team tried to capture Mystique and Wolverine and brainwash them into joining. Wolverine sacrificed himself so she could escape. They later captured him while he was leaving a bar. Weapon X performed experiments on Wolverine at the very least and cloned him to make more soldiers for the team at their disposal. Wolverine eventually escaped and joined . Lady Deathstrike, who hated Wolverine so much, joined in an effort to kill him as a new member of Team X. Years later, the team was tasked with hunting down the Hulk, an enormous creature of seemingly unlimited strength. They fought the green brute in a Canadian town destroying it, but Hulk escaped,much to the Professor's dismay of their failure.. Department H has sent Wolverine after Hulk while Team X still tracked him. The team found Wolverine and Hulk fighting and tranquilized them both. Then they took the two back to the Weapon X facility. With Wolverine captured, the team killed the Professor and tried to kill Wolverine. However, he escaped and caused Bruce Banner to transform into the Hulk. Hulk and Wolverine defeated the team while battling each other. The Weapon X facility was damaged and blew up by Hulk. After the destruction of the facility, Lady Deathstrike and Omega Red might likely be dead as they were never seen again. Deadpool and Sabretooth were the only ones who survived the explosion. It seems that Deadpool had left the team and went on his journey while Sabretooth remained in the team Weapon X also brainwashed Maverick to join the team but Wolverine managed to free his mind thanks to the faint memories of his daughter assisted by Emma Frost. Wolverine was later forced to fight several female clones of himself. Alternate Universe In a , several versions of X-23 survived the destruction by the s and were recruited by Wolverine. Background In the comics, Omega Red, Deadpool, Lady Deathstrike, and X-23 have not been associated with Team X. In fact, Omega Red has often been a villain to the team. External Links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Team X (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Hulk Vs Category:Villain Teams (Wolverine and the X-Men) Category:Wolverine and the X-Men Category:Villain Teams (Hulk Vs) Category:Team X (Wolverine and the X-Men) Category:Team X (Hulk Vs) Category:Christopher Yost Animated Universe